The basic principle for the stabilization of a dynamic gas bearing is described in Japanese Patent Application No. JP 59-991112 (A). As described in this publication, gas bearings are offset eccentrically relative to each other so that bracing, and thereby stabilization of the rapidly rotating shaft, results. The bearings are in an eccentric position relative to each other and unfortunately, are expensive to produce because very narrow manufacturing tolerances must be respected here.